Segundos de suave brisa
by CreationLM
Summary: Recuerdo aquella suave brisa que movía su cabello de forma celestial. Esa brisa que me hizo abrir los ojos ante su persona y que me hizo notar su presencia. Recuerdo la fascinación de recordar y la sensación de mi pecho oprimiéndose con solo pensarle... Pareja: La que el lector desee.


**Segundos de suave brisa.**

**By Création.**

* * *

_Recuerdo aquella suave brisa que movía su cabello de forma celestial. Esa brisa que me hizo abrir los ojos ante ella y que me hizo notar su presencia. La grandeza de su porte, su mirada clara, el resplandor de su sonrisa._

_Recuerdo la fascinación de recordar y la sensación de mi pecho oprimiéndose con solo pensarle. La hora y el lugar. El día y el clima. Quedo su imagen plasmada en mi mente y su perfume impregnado en mi piel. El carmesí de sus labios se convirtió en mi favorito y el largo de su cabello en mi ideal._

_No podía considerar no considerarla, no podía evitar que no se convirtiera en aquella que invadiera mis sueños y que la misma protagonista no fuera causa de mis distracciones y mis constantes fantasías. _

_La vida es dura, puedo asegurarlo. Nunca la subestimé y nunca lo haré. Se mejor que muchos lo que puedes llegar a encontrarte a la vuelta de la esquina y probablemente no fue ninguna casualidad, pero eso no me hace creer que seguramente así fue. Porque de ser de otra manera, el desenlace en sí, pudo haber sido mejor._

_Un invierno cualquiera la conocí, la ligera bufanda que ella portaba se elevaba ligeramente con el viento fresco que anuncia el llegar del fin del día, y en el cielo se apreciaba un espeso manto de nubes claras. Los aromas del lugar, humedad y madera mojada, vienen a mí con solo pensar en el momento en el que ella giró y su fino rostro me mostró. El tiempo se detuvo, mi corazón se aceleró. Y así como inició el momento, desapareció sin más. Un momento de gran grandeza ante mí, como segundos de suave brisa. La vi alejarse deprisa, mirando su reloj como si de eso dependiera y supe enseguida que era demasiado tarde para ir a su encuentro. Su mirada, aquella que me penetró y me paralizó; aquella que me hipnotizo y la misma que me evitó ir tras de ella. Tan tarde._

_Cada rincón fue interrogado para saber si ellos la habían visto, al punto de cansarme de recibir negaciones y miradas dudosas. ¿Tan inalcanzable era? _

_Ella era perfecta, perfecta por el hecho de ser imperfecta y yo no necesitaba más que eso. _

_Y he de decir que desistí, que hasta llegué a difuminar su recuerdo con cosas sin importancia y fue allí cuando la vi, tranquila e inquebrantable como me la imaginaba. Sin dudar fui a su encuentro pues sentía que así debió ser, sin palabras claras en mi cabeza, sin necesidad de parecer mejor que cualquiera que ella conociera. _

_Pasado es pasado dicen, pero yo no siento como si fuera algo fácil realmente. Ella estará por siempre en alguna parte de mis recuerdos, plasmados en imágenes metafóricas y en letras que nadie lee. Su aroma se convirtió en el mío, y yo soy parte de sus recuerdos inexistentes._

_Recuerdo aquella suave brisa que movía su cabello de forma celestial. Esa brisa que me hizo abrir los ojos ante ella y que me hizo notar su presencia. La grandeza de su porte, su mirada clara, el resplandor de su sonrisa._

_Recuerdo la fascinación de recordar y la sensación de mi pecho oprimiéndose con solo pensarle. Su actitud encantadora a su manera muy particular. Simplemente inexplicable, fascinante. Su gusto por la vida, su amor hacia lo que gustaba y esa forma singular de encontrar lo mejor de cada quien. Sin recibir nada a cambio, sin necesidad de preguntar el "por qué", sin estereotipos, sin falsas afirmaciones y verdades de mentira; ella me permitió estar a su lado. _

_Su presencia, su calor, su mirada concentrándose en la mía… de alguna forma lo irreal se volvió en mí día a día. Era como un sueño del que no me permitía despertar, o como un bello despertar recordando el sueño que me imaginé. Pero no, ella estaba conmigo. No era mi imaginación, no era un despertar, no era un sueño._

_El tiempo dejo de importar si ella estaba presente, pues una carga se aligeraba sobre mí. Y a ella la veía sonreír, la escuchaba reír, la notaba extasiada, yo… la hacía feliz. Nada me dejó previsto de la gran maravilla que era su persona, y saber que a una dulce casualidad como la suya, saber que yo era aquél a quien acudía si se sentía mal, a quien anunciaba sus logros, a quien compartía su felicidad; era suficiente para despertar al día siguiente. Hacerla reír se convirtió en mi pasatiempo preferido._

_Parecía perfecto. Perfecto de manera imperfecta, como ella. Parecía…_

_Ni siquiera me molesto en pensar en aquellos recuerdos que más dan vuelta en mi cabeza, que más me parecen llenarme de una culpa inexistente para mi persona o para cualquiera que en algún punto estuvo ante ella. _

_Se debe dar tiempo al tiempo, no apresurarlo, no esperar más de lo que se le puede dar, y sin embargo, nadie puede asegurarte que no va a haber imprevistos indeseables, terribles imprevistos destinados a hacer de la situación la menos agradable._

_Las estrellas no pueden ser terminadas de contar si se tiene prisa, no se termina una buena obra sin paciencia. No se llega mejor si se corre al destino, no suena mejor una melodía si la aceleras._

_Sentí lo mismo o aún peor al saber nuestro final, pues esto afectó a todo aquel o aquella considerado cercano a ella._

_Y fue repentino. Así como fue anunciado, así surgió efecto. Y la acompañé, claro que lo hice, si solo saberlo me hacía pedir auxilio a gritos... pero era imposible. Era tarde._

_¿Y qué tanto podía ser yo por ella? La respuesta aún desea ser encontrada en mi mente pues en las noches de soledad y frías como sus manos, me atormenta. Me dicen que pude haber hecho algo mejor, que había oportunidades, que todo iba a ser mejor si solo olvidáramos todo. Pero como olvidar a aquella que me dio en que pensar por meses y meses, días y días, y un poco más de varios años. Imposible. Desdicha. Infame suerte._

_¿Despedida? No, no. Yo no necesito recordar cosas como aquellas, al fin y al cabo, al pasar los días nos despedíamos un poquito más. No fue un 'adiós' repentino de de un solo momento; fue un 'adiós' a pasos pequeños, a día a día, nos despedíamos un poquito a diario._

_Nada podía vencerla. Retos no podían vencerla. Su pasado no podía vencerla. Lo que le dijeran no podían vencerla. La vida no podía vencerla. Un obstáculo no podía vencerla. Una enfermedad… no debió vencerla._

_Pensar en sus labios sobres los míos es suficiente para que las claras lágrimas del pasado hagan de las suyas. Sus brazos rodeando mi persona, su sonrisa. Días anhelando su imposible regreso, noches buscando su compañía. Esfuerzos inútiles de reemplazarla me afligen y me llenan de culpa, pues su aroma se ha grabado en mi mente y me tortura._

_La amaba._

_Quedo su imagen plasmada en mi mente y su perfume impregnado en mi piel. El carmesí de sus labios se convirtió en mi favorito y el largo de su cabello en mi ideal..._

Suspira. Agacha la cabeza de forma cansada y cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando calmar los temblores de su cuerpo y deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Las personas lo observan en silencio, ninguna atreviéndose a mencionar algo.

El clima frío, presente. El aire no se siente en el lugar cerrado que es ese, a pesar de que por la ventana se puede observar una ventisca más fuerte de lo normal. La buena iluminación le quita ligeramente el estilo tétrico e infinidad de rosas hay en todas partes. El aroma invade el lugar, y aún así, él solo distingue el especial aroma a maderas de esta misma chica, que reposa en paz. Levanta la mirada. Gira a ver el par de papeles entre sus manos, deseando no haber tenido la ocasión de su realización. Un par de gotitas se secan sobre la superficie blanca, y se talla el rostro con desdén. Mira de reojo a su derecha, solo para observar una vez más aquello que estaba entre grandes arreglos florares.

Inhala hondo. Lo esperan y ha de terminar lo que ya a empezado.

Siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo que hace que su persona, por algún motivo, se estremezca de forma positiva. Y sonríe.

_Recuerdo aquella suave brisa que movía su cabello de forma celestial. Esa brisa que me hizo abrir los ojos ante ella y que me hizo notar su presencia. La grandeza de su porte, su mirada clara, el resplandor de su sonrisa..._

* * *

.

**Heyc:**  
**Bueno, solo quiero aclarar que este pequeño escrito lo hice para un concurso de mi preparatoria. Consideré cambiarlo todo a yaoi, porque aquí a todas nos gusta... pero no pude:c Las frases no quedaban del todo bien e.e Lo siento. Como el summary lo dice, aquí se puede imaginar cualquier pareja y eso, así como lo hizo un par de veces JigokuTsuki (Siempre me gustó mucho cuando escribía sin dar a conocer géneros... algún día yo podré hacerlo-w-) ¿Qué pareja se imaginaron? A mi se me vinieron a la mente el stendy... ¡pero bueh!**  
**Agradecería mucho mucho su opinión, y es que aún no anuncia quién ganó el concurso y quiero ganar; Mi historia iría a participar a nivel estatal:') :B **  
**Gracias por leer, y que tengan un buen día/noche. c:**  
**Création se despide.**

.


End file.
